She's A Lady
by 10TeNjI10
Summary: Tenten is the new girl at Konoha High Boarding School, she's nice, friendly and everything else that a good girl should be...or so everyone thinks. Tenten acts kind and sweet to everyone else but gives Neji Hyuuga hell and shows him the REAL TENTEN.
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything else in this chapter!!!…if I did own Naruto I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari 

**~*~SHE'S A LADY~*~**

Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you? Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on, turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming? No you don't know what it's like…When nothing feels all right, you don't know what it's like to be like me; to be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like… Welcome to my Life. Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over. Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside you're bleeding. No one ever lied straight to your face. No one ever stabbed you in the back. You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay, everybody always gave you what you wanted, never had to work it was always there. No you don't know what it's like, _Welcome to my life._

_**-x-X-x-**_

"MY YOUTHFUL ENEMY/BEST FRIEND!!! I HAVE VERY YOUTHFUL NEWS TO TELL YOU!!!" My green loving best friend came prancing down the halls towards me with his hands flying in the air.

"Yeah Lee what is it?" I asked curiously, stopping at my locker to fill my back-pack up with books I would need for the first few hours.

"THERE'S A NEW YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT ATTENDING OUR SCHOOL TODAY!!!" Lee wouldn't stop bouncing around me. His eyes shining and gleaming with joy.

"What's so important about that?" I shut my locker and started walking to first period with Lee by my side.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THAT!?!? THIS NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT COULD BECOME OUR FRIEND!!!" Lee's eyes were bulging out of his sockets as we entered our first class.

"It's nothing to get worked up about Lee, students come here all the time it's no big deal" I took my seat and set my bag on the floor. Lee took the seat next to me and stared into space.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" Lee put his fingers to his head as if trying to concentrate.

"It's not like there's a new baby about to be delivered or anything Lee, it's just some kid who transferred to our a boarding school"

Yes, low and behold, I attend one of the best boarding schools in Japan. As you've noticed, Lee has informed me that there's a new kid coming to our school. This of course isn't a surprise really. What parent wouldn't want there kid to attend Konoha High Boarding school? It has the best athletes as far as the sound village to the sand. We have a great educational program and everything here is run by the teachers. There are rarely any fights, rarely any expulsions and best of all; you don't have to go home because of the dorms here. I came to this school last year because my Uncle wanted me to get a good education to help him with his business. In other words really…he wanted me the hell out of his house along with my cousin Hinata. I made friends quickly because just like me they were starting there freshman year here. There's Lee of course, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba. Well back to class.

"Yeah, but I still wonder…what if they join the track team!!! That would be AWESOME!!! Or even the soccer team with you Neji"

"Hey, whatcha talking about?" Our spiky blonde haired friend sat in front of me.

"There's some new kid coming to our school" I replied.

"Oh yeah I herd about that" Sasuke walked in and sat next on the other side of me.

"I hope she's a girl, so she can hang out with Hinata, Ino and me. We need another girlfriend added to our circle" Sakura sat behind Sasuke. They had a thing going on, there not _dating _but it's not hard to see that Sakura has a crush on Sasuke. Sasuke obviously doesn't notice at all.

"GUYS!!! GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT!!!" Kiba ran over some girls that were talking by the door.

"There's a new kid commin to our school?" Naruto repeated and smirked when Kiba frowned.

"So everyone knew already?"

"Yeah" I replied for like the 5th time it seemed like today.

"HINATA OVER HERE!!!" Naruto's face brightened as my cousin entered the room.

Hinata shyly sat down next to Naruto and blushed as he started talking to her casually. "H-Hello Naruto"

"Hey, Hina there's a new kid coming" Ino tapped Hinata's head to get her attention.

"Y-Yes I herd"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS!!!" Our homeroom teacher Iruka-Sensei commanded us to sit down. As the noise quieted and came to a low mumble Iruka-sensei flipped a page on his clipboard. "Now, I'm pretty sure you all have herd by now, but there is a new student attending our school this morning and I hope you all welcome this student with open arms"

Naruto raised his hand. "Hey, Iruka is the new kid a chick or a dude?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Naruto it doesn't matter what gender this student is, I need you all to welcome her how they are"

"But how are we-" Naruto started to protest. Iruka shut him up by throwing a ruler at his head.

"Enough Naruto"

"Yes, Sensei"

While Iruka was scolding Naruto our principal Tsunade-sama walked in and handed a note to Iruka. She smiled when she saw that Naruto was in trouble and hand motioned someone at the door to come in. "Now, Class please Welcome Hiroshino, Tenten" Tsunade-sama's voice boomed throughout the classroom. Everyone leaned the edge of the desk to see this person that was about to walk in.

She was a beautiful girl. She had chocolate brown eyes. Deep dark brown Hair all pulled up into two Chinese buns on top of her head. She wore the girl's school uniform which was a dark navy blue miniskirt, a white tank-top shirt with KHB in the center in the same navy blue as the skirt. Her socks were pure white pulled up to her knees with black converse for shoes. If you're asking, what kind of a uniform is that? Then you might wanna visit our assistant principle Jiraya-sama. He made the girl's school uniforms to be a little reveling but also within the school's limits. She smiled at the class and immediately looked down to her feet and messed with her toes. She reminded me much of Hinata.

"Go on introduce yourself" Tsunade patted this Tenten girl on her back which almost made her choke.

"Watashi Wa Hiroshino Tenten" The girl smiled and looked up at us with her big bright eyes.

"Tell them about yourself" Iruka was trying to help the shy girl.

"Ummm…I like to play soccer…" the girl looked up absently and ended up staring at me. I smirked and her attention went back to her shoes with a small blush.

"Alright that's good, nice to meet you Tenten-san" Iruka gave her a hand-shake and Tsunade-sama left the room.

"Arrigatou Sensei"

"You can take your seat right there behind Neji" Iruka pointed to the empty desk sitting there behind me. Oh yeah. I forgot about that desk…the girl took her seat silently.

"Now I want you all to make Tenten-san here feel welcome while I run to the office and pick up some paperwork, Lee and Hinata could you please some with me" Iruka smiled and left the room. Lee and Hinata got up to follow him out.

Everyone started talking; it wasn't before long that the classroom was filled with noise. The girl behind me stayed quiet.

"Hi there nice to meet you Tenten" Sakura turned from her seat and faced Tenten. (They sat next to each other)

"Hey" Tenten gave her a smile and with that little introduction our whole group swarmed around her.

"So you play soccer? What position do you play?" Kiba jumped in.

"Center Midfield" she smiled at Kiba.

"Well maybe me and you should kick the ball around sometime" he winked at her which made her blush. Kiba's such an idiot at times.

"Kiba if you don't stop I'm gonna kick around YOUR balls" Ino shoved him out of the way and sat on the girl's desk. "So how do you like it here at our school?"

"It's great!!! It's so big here too, my other school wasn't anywhere as near as big as this one" her face brightened and she started talking more about her old school.

"So you gonna join the girl's soccer team this year Tenten?" Naruto randomly asked.

"I hope so…but it's kinda the middle of the semester and I don't think I can just join like that, can I?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, we happen to have the guy's soccer captain and co-captain here with us" Sakura smirked and looked at me and Sasuke. "They could pull some strings and get you on the girl's soccer team in NO time, right Sasu-kun?" Sakura battered her eyelashes and Sasuke hesitated.

Sasuke shrugged uncareing "I'm just a co-captain what do I know?" He dodged a bullet as the girls turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't you get her on the team?" Naruto said in the matter-of-fact way.

"How do I even know that she's good? I can't just add people to soccer teams when they just came here. For all I know she might suck"

"NEJI!!!" Sakura and Ino stood up and immediately towered over me giving me death glares. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?!? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO WELCOME HER!!!"

I glared back at them. "Just because she's the new kid doesn't mean I have to treat her any different then the rest of the school. If she wants to join, she has to have a try-out"

"He's right, as captain of the guys team he must know what's right" Tenten smiled. "When can I do the try-out?"

"After school" I responded and turned back around completely away from the crazy girls.

"You really should be more kind you know" Sasuke told me.

"What? I can't put the school's name in jeopardy just because some girl decides to come here" I shrugged.

"Yeah, but don't you think you could have said it a little…you know…LESS OFFENSIVE" Kiba butted in and glared at me. "Common man, she's pretty"

"Just because a girl-"

"Yeah, yeah we herd this already Neji" Naruto waved his hands in my face telling me to stop. "Hey, what do you think Iruka wanted Lee and Hinata for?"

"I dunno, Lee probably broke the school's running record yet again and Hinata could have gotten an award for volunteering at the children's foster care center for a second time" I was uncareing really.

Just then Iruka walked in and motioned Tenten out into the hallway.

_**-x-X-x-**_

The school day was over and I haven't seen the new girl or Hinata since Homeroom. I walked to my dorm to grave my stuff for practice. In the room my crazy roommate was doing push-ups with one hand.

"WHY HELLO MY YOUTHFUL ROOMMATE!!! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TODAY ON THIS BEAUTIFULLY YOUTHFUL DAY!!!" Lee beamed with joy while standing up to properly greet me.

"Lee…I live here" I threw my back-pack on my messy bed.

"Ah, yes my friend but that still doesn't mean I can't ask" Lee smiled and continued doing his push-ups.

"Whatever" I looked around the room in search of my soccer bag. "Hey, Lee do you know where my soccer bag is?" I started looking through my closet.

"Remember you youthfully left it in Hinata's room when she asked to borrow your soccer ball" Lee pointed out.

"Ok, cya later" I graved my keys and walked out the door, heading to Hinata's room.

"BYE!!! AND HAVE A YOUTHFUL PRACTICE!!!"

I walked to Hinata's dorm, but before I opened the door I herd laughing. Hinata had her whole dorm to herself ever since that one chick moved out. Why would she be laughing by herself? I hesitated but finally decided to knock.

"Who is it?" asked Hinata from behind the door.

"It's me Hinata. I just came by to get my bag"

"Oh yeah, Hold on a second" Hinata started giggling again with another voice. Who was in there? I herd some tripping and some more laughter.

"Here you go niisan" Hinata opened the door and through my bag at my feet then quickly shut it again.

"Ummm…thanks" I picked up my bag and hesitated in leaving. Why was she acting so strange?

"Is he gone?" Asked a voice in her room.

"No not yet" Hinata started laughing and I finally decided to leave. What a weirdo.

Why was the gym so far from the dorms? Arg. The gym was all the way on the 1st floor and the dorms were on the 4th floor. And apart form that, the elevators were broken. On my way there I found Sasuke.

"Hey" Sasuke waved.

"Uchiha" I nodded.

"What's up with the new girl? You told her the try-out would be after school" Sasuke asked out of no where.

I shrugged. "If she cares then she'll show up at the practice"

"You didn't tell her about the practice though"

"So what?"

Sasuke smirked. "You're evil"

"The girl's soccer team is getting shut down today anyway, there are not enough girls to make up the team, and so what's the point of getting her on the team if there's no team?" I smiled. "Guess she'll have to be a cheerleader with Ino and Sakura"

"But Hinata's the goalie of the girl's soccer team. What are you going to tell your cousin?"

"The truth"

"Won't she be devastated?"

I sighed. "So what? It's not my fault that girls don't like soccer"

"What's was that about girl's not liking soccer?" Naruto butted in as usual. We were getting close to the gym.

"There's not enough girl's who signed up for the soccer team so the school id going to shut it down" Sasuke responded and smiled when Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor.

"BUT HINATA IS ON THE GIRL'S SOCCER TEAM!!!" Naruto started freaking out. "THEY CAN'T JUST SHUT IT DOWN!!!"

"Apparently they can" Sasuke graved his water bottle from his bag and drank some of it, not really caring if there was no girl's soccer.

"Neji you're the captain cant you do something!?" Naruto tugged on my sleeve and made his famous cat-like smile.

"No"

"But why not!!!"

"Because I can't" I was getting pretty annoyed by Naruto.

"What can't you do?" Kiba joined our little line to the gym.

"I can't do anything about the girl's soccer team getting shut down for the billionth time"

"Isn't Hinata on the girl's soccer team?" Kiba placed his hands behind his head. "And the new chick wanted to join too didn't she?"

"Who cares?" steam was starting to come out of my ears.

"Neji doesn't want to do anything to help them!!!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as we walked into the gym to find a very upset looking group of girl's all swarmed around Anko, the girl's soccer team coach. She looked pretty gloomy about the whole thing. There were only 6 girls'…plus Tenten which makes 7. Who surprisingly showed up today. She looked pretty furious too.

"Neji I think you should talk to Kakashi about this" Kiba shoved me towards our coach and History teacher.

"Why the hell should I do it?" I stopped Naruto and Kiba from dragging me to our Coach.

"Because you're the captain genius" Naruto glared. "Is it really that hard to help out your cousin?"

"I don't want to, it's not my problem dumbassess" I scowled at them and proceeded to get the soccer balls from the gym closet to start _OUR_ practice.

"Neji-niisan" My cousin walked up to me pretty depressed.

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you think you c-can convince the school board to not c-cancel the girl's soccer team?" Hinata played with her fingers.

"I won't be able to do anything Hinata. I'm sorry" I graved the soccer balls and walked away. Shesh. "Ok team let's head outside and start our practice"

Naruto spun me around and glared at me. "Dude, are you really gonna leave your cousin like that!?"

"Look!!! Like I said a million times already!!! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!!!" These people are starting to piss me off.

"Yeah, it's not. But if you know you might be able to help…shouldn't you try?" the new girl kind of startled me. "You said if I came I could try-out…but there's nothing to try-out for now, can't you help a little?"

"No, I have no idea what everyone is expecting me to do, why doesn't the girl's soccer captain argue with the school board?" I stared blankly at the new girl as she gave it a thought.

"Because the girl's soccer captain is your cousin" Tenten looked down at her own feet. "Do you really think Hinata is gonna want to fight the school?"

"If she's not willing to fight for her team, then I don't see why I have to" I turned around headed to my practice. "Ok guys let's start by passing long distance. Get a partner"

"Man you really screwed up" Sasuke came to me with the ball at his feet.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You could have helped your cousin. Now what do you think is gonna happen? She's gonna tell Hiashi and he's gonna be pissed at you"

"Damnit I forgot about him…well I'll just tell him there was nothing I could do" I passed the ball back to Sasuke. He passed it back and we did this about 10 times before we were interrupted.

"Hyuuga, come over here" Coach Kakashi motioned me to come.

I kicked the ball back to Sasuke who started doing suicides around some cones that were already set up. "Yeah?"

"There has been a request by the school board"

"What is it?" I had a feeling I knew though.

"By demand of Anko, the girl's soccer team coach, and the request of our principal Tsunade-sama, they want to know if you would consider letting the girl's team merge with ours. They will play in all our games and we will play in there games like one big team. Or you can think of it as just adding 6 players and a new girl who wants to try-out plus playing in more games"

"…" I stared blankly back at my coach raising my eyebrows.

"I understand, but could you give it some thought?" Kakashi sighed. "I know it's a big step but you have until the end of practice to decided"

"I'll think about it"

"That's all I'm asking for"

"It's just…that guys soccer team hasn't lost the seasonal trophy ever. And I don't want it to be the first year we lose it…it's my first year as captain since I'm just a sophomore and I just don't want this to be a big mistake and let the guys down…just because of the girl's"

"I know" Kakashi patted my back and smiled. "Just think about it"

"I will"

"Ok then I'll go tell Anko you're gonna decide by the end of this practice. It's only 6 girl's remember?"

"And there maybe-newbie" I pointed out.

"Right" Kakashi gave me a thumbs up as I walked back to practice.

"What did he want?" Sasuke stopped his suicides and passed me the soccer ball.

"He wanted…to merge the girl's team with the guys"

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it"

Sasuke smiled. "A reasonable answer for 'not a chance' right?"

I smirked. "Exactly"

"In-coming" Sasuke nodded to someone behind me.

I turned around to find the new girl again. "What?"

She battered her eye-lashes at me and smiled. "Can I talk to you?"

"Ummm…sure" I tapped the soccer ball out towards Sasuke. He came over to us and waited. "Talk"

"Can't I talk to you in private?" Tenten tugged on my shirt and pulled me close. "Please" she pouted with her big full lips.

I pushed her away lightly. "Uh…ok" I turned to Sasuke for help but he just smirked and walked away back to doing his suicides.

"I'll cover the team for you" He shouted.

"Uh…ok"

"Follow me" Tenten graved my hand and lead me inside the school away from the gym and away from outside. We were going deep into the school and I was getting worried she was gonna lock me up somewhere or something.

"Where are you taking me?" I took my hand back which automatically stopped her from moving.

She slowly turned around and death-glared me. She then pounced on me!!! Which caught me off guard; she then quickly tied my arms and legs together with a thick rope. What the hell is this!?!? Everything happened in a blur; she even managed to duck-tape my mouth shut all in just 2 short seconds. "Listen here pony-tailed gay ass" Tenten graved me and pulled me dangerously close to her face. "Kakashi said that the fate of the girl's soccer team lies in your hands. You bastard. You said there was nothing you could do to help the team"

"I…c…d…a!!!" I tried to shout. It was useless though. I was tied, and my mouth was immobile. Whoever this girl was, she was crazy…and dangerous.

"Don't even come to me with that bullshit you Asswhole!!!" Tenten's face turned bright red which was a sign of danger. She was getting pissed. "You know you could have done something to help us, put you were too busy shoving a pole up your ass to care"

"…" My eyes bulged out of my sockets as she stuck her hand in her pocket…what could she be planning to do? Stab me? Shoot me?

She pulled out a little note and slid it into my pocket. "I have a proposition for you"

I nodded slowly.

"All we want is a chance. My girl's scrimmage against your best guys and we'll throw it out to see who's better. If we win then you go and tell Tsunade-sama that you're gonna merge the teams. And if you guys win we'll leave and never insist on anything form you again…we have a deal?"

I looked down at the duck-tape and apparently she got the message. She ripped off the tape from my lips causing me to flinch in pain. "I also want you to stay away from my friends if my guys win"

Tenten smirked. "Then we play 7 on 7"

"The normal team layout of a high school team is 3 forwards, 3 mid-fields, 3 defense players and a goalie. That's 10 players, how are we just gonna play with 7?"

Tenten rolled her eyes "Figure it out genius, eliminate 3 players"

I glared at her "So you want a fair game?"

"We wanna win fair and square, which means you gotta get rid of some of your players"

I smirked. "Oh I get it. Can't take us with just 7 players so you wanna take us on with even numbers?"

Tenten's eyes burned in flames and she tossed me to the ground. "Fine, Hyuuga. We'll do it your way. We'll play 7 on 10 and when we win you'll be even more fucked up"

"Alright then…we have a deal" I squirmed around in the thick rope trying to get free. Tenten just smiled.

"Turn over on your stomach" Tenten commanded.

I gave her a blank stare and did as she commanded. She then took a switch blade out of her pocket. "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" I shouted.

"Relax; this will only take a second" She licked her lips and threw the knife at me. I closed my eyes. My life was over. I have been killed by a psycho girl. I started regretting not letting the girl's join us. Was it really the worth losing my life over?

"Stand up already you idiot and let's get this thing started" Tenten took her knife out of the carpet and slid it back in her pocket.

"What?" I looked over to my arms which were let free and my legs were too. There was torn rope in pieces around me lying on the ground. She just threw it…how should she have gotten the whole thing cut in just one shot? Guess she was skilled with a knife. I didn't know whether to be impressed or totally freaked out…

"You herd me, get your ass up so we can play" Tenten pulled me to my feet and started to walk towards the gym. I followed cautiously.

When I walked in the gym the girl's were smiling and Hinata stood up. I turned completely away from them and walked outside to where my team was.

"Hey guys" I shouted to everyone as loud as I could. "Team meeting" Everyone could tell I was pretty pissed for some reason because no one objected. Not even Naruto who usually complains that he needs more training to get better and that meetings were useless.

"What's this about Neji?" Shikamaru sat down and everyone else followed.

"I…well…Ummm" I tried figuring out how I could put this and still have them try there best in the game.

"Just spit it out" Kiba tossed me a soccer ball in the air.

"Everyone here has herd about the girl's soccer team being shut down right?" I cleared the sweat off of my neck which no one but maybe Shikamaru and Sasuke saw.

"Yeah" Simultaneously everyone raised an eye-brow. Which if you were in my position it looked kind of weird and creepy.

"Well…does anyone want there team to be combined with ours?" I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"HELL YEAH!!!" Naruto and Kiba stood up and shouted in my face.

"Does anyone else?" I asked hesitantly.

"I think it would be cool" Shikamaru nodded and started thinking of strategies. We'd have some sort of an advantage over the rest of the league.

"It wouldn't be so bad"

"Yeah, some of the girl's on that team are smoking hot"

"We would have a bigger team"

"Our defense could improve"

"We could use them as cheerleaders!!!"

"Yeah!!!"

"Alright let's do it!!!"

"Hey!!!" I shouted out over everyone. "If you want to be merged with the girl's team we have to kick there asses"

"Why the hell would we do that?" Naruto said very confused.

"Yeah why would we?" Kiba followed.

"Because Kakashi will be watching. And if he sees that we don't try our best in beating them he won't want to merge the teams. If we beat them…and beat them bad, Kakashi will feel bad for them and demand them to join because we could make them better and use them to our advantage in places we need more work. If we want them to join we have to win. If there team is better then ours then he could just go find some more girl's too fill in some of the spots that are needed and it won't have any effect because there really good"

"Strangely that makes sense"

"Yeah"

"Let's do this!!!"

"Ok team. We're about to play the most important game we will ever have…SO LET'S WIN!!!" Naruto got everyone pumped up and everyone started running around to warm up. I walked into the gym to get Kakashi and to tell the girl's we were ready.

"Hey" I shouted to Tenten. "We're ready for what you got"

"Oh, thank you for giving us this chance Neji-san…we owe you big time" Tenten smiled at me. What the fuck is wrong with her? She forced me into this and now she's acting like _I_ gave _HER_ mercy?

"Whatever, let's just do this" I got Kakashi and we headed outside.

Naruto was the leader in stretching and Kiba followed.

"1" Naruto shouted and everyone stretched to there legs.

"2" Kiba yelled. Everyone maintained there position.

"3" Naruto added another stretch on top of what he was doing.

"4" Kiba screamed.

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10"

"Ok team, I hope everyone is warmed up because it's time to start" I called over the noise everyone was making. "You" I pointed to Tenten.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Pick your side" I glared.

Tenten licked her finger and stuck it in the air. "We pick the right side…if that's ok" She bargained.

"Sure, whatever" I stared at her and wondered why she was so different now then before when she ambushed me in the school…was it because Hinata was standing right next to her? I shrugged it off and went back to my team.

"What side are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Left"

"But the wind is going against us" Sasuke pointed out. "Shouldn't we get the right side?"

"Yeah, but Tenten checked the wind velocity with the old wet finger trick…" I snarled. "We're gonna have to pick it up"

"Your right" Sasuke commented and headed with me towards the team.

"Guys this is no regular game…this one game determines our future victories or losses…we need to pick it up and leave them in our dust" I clenched my fist. "We cannot afford to lose"

"RIGHT"

"Shikamaru strategy" I commanded.

"Ok, I've been to only one of there games…Ino made me go with her since Sakura was busy…they lack offense. If we attack from the right and then kick the ball across the field the left player can shoot and we have a chance. They don't have any mid-fields, just 3 offense players and 3 defense players. I have no idea where the new girl is gonna be placed but she's only 1 extra person probably added to offense. If we can trick Kin from right defense we can get past with a over the field kick and send someone to cover Temari and someone to go for the ball"

"Alright Shikamaru I think that'll work" Naruto nodded and smiled. "LET'S GO TEAM!!!" Naruto got on his goalie gloves and danced around.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"LET'S KILL!!!" The whole team screamed in joy as we ran out on field.

I set up at center mid-field, Sasuke's Center forward, Shikamaru's center defense, Kiba's Right mid-field, Kankuro's right forward, Shino's right defense, Sai's left mid-field, Haku's left forward, Gaara's left defense and of course Naruto's our goalie. We decided on the starters on there advantages and weaknesses. These are my best player's on the guy's soccer JV team. Some others of course were on the bench. Some freshman and some sophomore. We had 10 people on field and 4 players sitting out. We were ready for any attack they had for us. We watched as the girl's set up in there own position's. Tenten at Center mid-field, Tayuya's center left mid-field, Hotoko's center defense *girl from star village in episode 178*, Toki's right mid-field *girl from episode 162, she's lord Sagi's sister who 'supposedly' died year and a half after he was named lord. She's referred to as Lady Toki*, Kin's right defense, Temari's left defense with Hinata as goalie. They were missing all 3 of there forward's…no wonder they had low offense.

I turned to Shikamaru who nodded for us to take them down. Naruto got all pumped up and started jumping up and down in the goal touching the top bar of the goal then started doing side lungs for warm up. "Ok let's do this"

"Don't you feel a little guilty that they're missing 3 players?" Sasuke whispered as Kakashi went inside to get our GAME ball.

"No, I think this is better. We needed a good warm up anyway if were gonna win our next game" I said back to him.

"Who starts?"

"Rock Paper Scissors" I motioned him forward against Tenten. "Winner starts"

"Ok" Sasuke walked up to Tenten and shot paper. Tenten had thrown scissors and beat him.

"Sasuke!!!" moaned the team in disappointment.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS IS HARD!!! NEXT TIME ONE OF YOU GUYS DO IT!!!" Sasuke's eyes were flaming with fury as he had just lost to a girl and was getting shit about it from his team.

"Chill man we got this" Kankuro smirked and gave Sasuke a thumbs up. "There's just girl's how hard can it be?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know but I still have an uneasy feeling about this"

"We shouldn't underestimate our enemy no matter what they look like" Haku countered. "They might even be as strong as us" Haku has a girly face so when he had his hair long everyone mistaken him for a girl. He recently cut his hair short and now has his hair more like Sai's and Kiba's put together. girl's were all over him when he got his new hair style.

"Haku's right, we shouldn't underestimate them" I announced so my whole team could hear. _They're dangerous with __**her**__ on the team._

"I want a FAIR CLEAN game" Kakashi shouted over the girl's giggles.

"Oh, hell no Kakashi that's not how we roll…" Anko pushed Kakashi out of her way which knocked him to the ground. "PLAY AS DIRTY AS YOU WANT!!! LET THE GAME BEGIN!!!" Anko threw the ball to Tenten in the air.

Tenten smirked and jumped up with the ball and kicked it while in the air. The ball came hurdling past my head in a speed I could've matched if I was ready for it. Our whole team turned to Naruto as he slowly jumped up to catch the ball. He was gonna get it when all of a sudden Tenten appeared and head butted the ball in the net right past Naruto's fingers. Her speed was immense; she was faster then me, Sasuke or Kiba, the fastest runner's on our team. We all stared in shock as the girl's started celebrating there 1st goal on us. Anko started dancing in circles around Kakashi. Tenten just smiled at Naruto who was on the ground staring at his empty hands. For the 1st time in a long time…I was actually scared we might lose a soccer game…

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**I hope you liked it!!! :)**_

_**Review if you liked this story so I know I'm doing a good job on it. Give ideas for what evil things Tenten could do to Neji in future chapters. I'll try and use as much as I can.**_


	2. The Beginning Of The Rest Of My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything else in this chapter!!!…if I did own Naruto I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari**

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**~Last Time~**_

Tenten smirked and jumped up with the ball and kicked it while in the air. The ball came hurdling past my head in a speed I could've matched if I was ready for it. Our whole team turned to Naruto as he slowly jumped up to catch the ball. He was gonna get it when all of a sudden Tenten appeared and head butted the ball in the net right past Naruto's fingers. Her speed was immense; she was faster then me, Sasuke or Kiba, the fastest runner's on our team. We all stared in shock as the girl's started celebrating there 1st goal on us. Anko started dancing in circles around Kakashi. Tenten just smiled at Naruto who was on the ground staring at his empty hands. For the 1st time in a long time…I was actually scared we might lose a soccer game…

_**-x-X-x-**_

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Tenten's face was very concerned as she kneeled down to help Naruto up; he was still shocked he wouldn't stop gazing at his empty hands. There are few balls that Naruto doesn't catch, that's why he's our goalie, he never misses.

"Y-Yeah yeah…I'm fine…" Naruto looked up and stared at Tenten with blank eyes.

"Here I'll help you up" Tenten extended her hand to help Naruto up and he just kept gazing at his hands.

"A-Arrigatou" He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"No biggy" Tenten replied as she ran back to her side to cheer with the rest of the girl's.

"How in the world did she pull that one off?" Sasuke quietly asked me.

"I dunno…she's got speed and that right leg of her's is pretty powerful too" I turned back to Naruto and nodded to him. He got the message and his eyes blazed with hatred and anger. No ball was gonna get past him now.

"You loser's ready yet?" Tayuya smirked while twirling the soccer ball on one finger. "Get over the shock 'cause we're just warming up"

I turned to Naruto who was getting angrier by the second. "Sasuke, attack plan C7"

Sasuke nodded. "Right"

"Pick it up guys" Shikamaru warned Gaara and Shino.

"Hurry up guy's seriously" Toki waved her hand in the air looking bored. "We're just getting started. Are you gonna take this long everytime we score?"

"We're ready. You guys have the ball, put it down and let's play" Sasuke glared at Tayuya who just kept smirking and twirling the ball like it was nothing.

"Alright, alright here" Tayuya threw Sasuke the ball.

"Go" he whispered.

He kicked the ball forward a little enough for it to count then sprinted off with Kiba inward then spread out; I appeared from the center and kicked the ball with all my might in the air. The girl's defense looked up distracted enough for Sasuke and Kiba to cover them entirely. I jumped up in the air and kicked it with full strength.

The ball lunged itself towards the corner of the goal. I smiled, that was an impossible ball to stop for the goalie. Hinata's face went automatically from alert to panic as she jumped toward the corner, she wasn't gonna get it. Sasuke and Kiba started running back to defense. Right when Hinata was gonna miss the ball it was gone…just gone…I looked around the field to find the ball at Tenten's feet. She had jumped and hit it with her head then set it on the ground. She was fast…really fast…Kiba went off and growled as he quickly challenger her head on, Sasuke backed up behind him just incase he didn't get it.

I set back up on defense with the other guys. Tenten and Kiba were swiftly charging at each other. Tenten smirked and kicked a rainbow; it went right over Kiba's head as she ran around him leaving him like an idiot standing there. Sasuke though was ready and you need more then that fancy trick to get him. For the weirdest reason Sasuke backed out and headed over to cover Toki who was approaching secretly. I saw Tenten frown slightly, apparently she was gonna pass it to Toki. Kiba had gone off to cover Tayuya but at the moment they were arguing with each other…not good…that left Tenten to me. I herd Shikamaru shift more backward leaving Gaara and Shino to cover the wings incase Toki or Tayuya were somehow able to get past Sasuke and Kiba.

Tenten slowed herself down to barely kicking the ball forward. She was looking for an opening, and I wasn't about to give her one. I charged full speed to her not really thinking about the consequences of just heading for her. I approached quickly and Tenten glared at me, she had stopped moving the ball completely. She stood there with her right foot on it. I stopped 3 yards from her to analyze the situation. If she goes left around me Gaara could stop her, and if she goes right Shino would give me an opening to get it across the field. Either way it was 5 on 1 right now and it couldn't hurt to be reckless just once. I continued sprinting to her, the edges of her mouth pulled to a small smile and she waited for me to come. I was falling right into a trap, that I knew but I couldn't let her look for a better opening to score on us like the last time.

"To slow, idiot" Tenten kicked the ball up in the air and cart wheeled back then did a full flip over my head, then head butted the ball past Gaara and Shino. She frowned when she saw that Shikamaru was still there. Shikamaru kicked the ball back giving it to Naruto. Naruto looked up for 2 seconds then powerfully kicked the ball past there defense leaving Sasuke a good shot. Sasuke and Hinata both faced each other and went for the ball. Somehow outta somewhere, Sasuke managed to pull ahead getting the ball in the net.

"Shit, you better enjoy that goal because it's the last one you're gonna get" Tenten whispered loud enough for just me to hear. She smiled out to everyone else and grinned. "Nice job, you guys just pull together on defense more, WE GOT THIS!!!" The rest of the girl's cheered and started getting pumped.

"Nice job Sasuke" I high-fived him.

"Hn…if it was any other game…I wouldn't have made that shot…it was just pure luck, the wind was at the exact angle for it to give me a better edge…but even so that was a too difficult shot to do other again" Sasuke panted and let his shoulder's drop.

"Then we're gonna have to pick it up…a lot…"

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**(Half Time)**_

The score was 5-5 now…all of there shots were made by Tenten. Assists from Tayuya and Toki helped her get all 5. There defense is hard to penetrate, but we weren't exactly giving them an easy time either. Naruto blocked 10 shots and Hinata blocked 14.

"This is harder then I thought it would be Neji" Kiba ripped open the lid of his water bottle and dumped the water all over his head.

"Yeah, I know…we underestimated them to the highest degree…they shouldn't have this many goals on us" I was pissed, Tenten was gonna win this if they score one more goal…this can't be happening.

"We could try to piss off Temari and make her chase after us…then we could get past the left side…" Sai suggested.

"That's not gonna work…in a game, players should not show any sign of emotion" Haku pointed out.

"Yeah we all know that, all we need to do RIGHT NOW is block Tenten…we need at least two people to cover her" Kankuro looked over to the other team. "Clearly she's the only threat"

"Yes, we have to do that…even 3 players covering her if necessary" Shikamaru commanded.

Thunder started rolling over our heads and rain drops fell heavily on our heads. This day could not get any worse…the guys stared at each other and we turned to the girl's who were frolicking in the rain. They were apparently dancing and enjoying the heavy rain drops falling on there heads. I growled. They weren't even tacking this seriously.

"I'll cover her" I said threw my gritted teeth, "I admit she frightened me in the beginning but that will not happen again" I glared at my own feet.

"I'll cover her too" Sai raised his hand. "You're gonna need help"

"Hey that means I might as well help too" Kiba shouted with a big grin on his face. "The whole mid-field might as well have all the fun"

"So it's decided…if you're on mid-field then you cover Tenten" Shikamaru stated making sure we all herd. "Sasuke, Haku and Kankuro you need to attack at any chance you get, we need another goal"

"Hai"

"Alright then LET'S KILL!!!" Naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs and headed to the goal.

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**(3 minutes left)**_

The rain hadn't let up and we were all soaked. We were still tied 5-5.

"NARUTO HEADS UP!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Toki had shot from the right.

"Got it" Naruto caught the ball with his cat-like smile and kicked it toward Haku. Haku dribbled the ball a few feet before he was getting charged at by Temari. He passed it up to Sasuke who dropped it to Kankuro who shot.

"HINATA!!!" Hotoko turned around when the ball went over her head.

"Don't worry, it's all mine" Hinata jumped and tapped the ball with one hand and set it down with the other. "SPREAD OUT!!!" Hinata shouted over the thunder. I didn't know she had that kind of pitch in her. Or even a voice at all sometimes.

Tenten sprinted off away from me, Kiba and Sai and more towards her own side of the field. "GET DEFENSE!!!" I pleaded to the other 2. Without arguing or protesting they did as I commanded. Hinata punted the ball right over Tenten's head; she quickly followed it up and sprinted around Sasuke. Leaving her all to me.

Tenten eyed past me and grinned. I charged at her, as fast as I could. Tenten saw this and started playing with the ball at her feet. I stuck my foot where the ball should have been, in between her legs. She fully turned in a circle; my foot was stuck in between her legs, she pulled my uniform making me pull closer to her so our noses touched. "It's over" Tenten whispered in my ear before elbowing me in the chest making me loose my balance. I fell in a puddle of mud; wet, sticky, gunky mud. She charged past me with the widest grin on her face.

"AHHH" I punched the ground as hard as I could only earning me pain all over my knuckles. I turned to see if the defense were able to stop her.

Tenten maneuvered her way around Sai and Kiba heading straight for Shikamaru. He was ready though, she wasn't gonna get any closer then she was right now. Gaara and Shino charged towards her giving her pressure from all sides. No way she was gonna make it now. I felt the tension in the air. Then I saw it.

"SHINO GET BACK!!!" I shouted as panicked as ever.

Too late. Tenten took the opening and headed to where Shino was suppose to be set up and shot from Naruto's weak side. The ball was faster this time. Shikamaru jumped and tried to hit it with his head but failed. All eyes were on Naruto. He securely smiled and jumped for the ball. He was gonna get it. Tenten saw this and quickly plunged herself to the ground, she stood on her hands and with her feet tapped the ball over Naruto's head. And just with that tap we lost the game.

The girl's started cheering and hugged each other.

"AND THAT'S HOW WE DO IT!!!" Anko burst out laughing in Kakashi's face. "WE DON'T MESS AROUND!!!"

"Hn" Kakashi looked disappointed, which just pissed me off more. Thunder started coming down even harder then before and I was completely drenched in mud. I pulled my hair tie out since it was starting to fall anyway.

Naruto had fallen when trying to catch the last shot and he too had his face planted in the mud.

"Gomen Naruto-san" Tenten leaned down and helped Naruto up. "Guess I should have taken a better approach" she scratched the back of her head apagogically.

"I'm fine" Naruto's eyes were pitch black.

"Ok then…gomen again" Tenten bowed her head once then bolted to the girl's side, who were waiting with open arms.

The girl's picked Tenten up and raised her high up in the air, getting herself even more covered in rain. She cheered happily with her arms up and the rest of there team carried her inside to the gym.

"Plan on getting up any time soon?" Sasuke lended me a hand.

"…" I took his hand and stood up. I looked over to the rest of the team, they all had long faces and Naruto was still stunned. I looked down to my feet; these feet caused us to loose the game.

"Man, don't worry. Think of it positively, with Tenten on our side we'll win more games" Sasuke whispered. He knew what was really going on. I switched it around for the team but I couldn't fool Sasuke or Shikamaru. They were too smart for that.

"Yeah…sure…" I muttered and huddled up with the team. It was more then loosing this game, it was about pride…skills…and who could back up what they had…Tenten won and I lost, I had to except it. "I'm sorry team…I didn't know how good they would be…with the new girl and everything-"

"Don't worry Neji" Shikamaru but in. "We only have ourselves to blame not you. By half time we knew that Tenten was there only hope and we somehow let her slip through our fingers. We the defense is who to blame" Shikamaru stood up with Gaara and Shino beside him.

"Because of us, we lost" Gaara glared at the wet grass. "We were to defend and we failed"

"No, that's not true" Kiba stood "We the mid field let her get that close to our goal and we are who to blame"

"GUYS IF ANYTHING…IM WHO TO BLAME!!!" Naruto was in his daze and suddenly shouted to the team. "I wasn't good enough…I'm sorry…if I was just a little stronger-"

"Shut it…all of you" I yelled over everyone's complaints. "We obviously need to practice more…I as your captain will take the lose as my own default, but us as a team need to get better, stronger, faster and more precise with our kicks"

Everyone nodded once.

"Now let's head inside" I picked up the muddy game ball "We're all gonna catch a cold out here"

We headed to the door of the gym. The girls were having there little cheers and complimented Tenten on helping them through the game. She kept telling them it was no big deal. Then she looked over to me. She smiled and headed over, Hinata behind her.

"Hey Neji" She chirped.

"Niisan" Hinata looked down shyly.

"Can we talk?" Tenten grinned.

I glared at her. "Yeah, sure"

"Great" Tenten said happily "Hinata I can handle this" She smiled at Hinata who got the message and let us walk past her.

We walked simply out of the gym, I knew what she wanted to talk about and I wasn't about to walk deep into the school again just to hear it.

"I know what you want" I said sourly.

"Good, then this will be easier" Tenten cracked her knuckles and death-glared me. "We won, now you do your part"

"I don't go back on my word…I know what I have to do" She took a step closer while glaring at me and I took a step back. "If you don't believe me come with me yourself to talk to Kakashi" I turned around and was about to open the gym door, when Tenten shoved me aside making me fall to the floor.

"Ok but no funny business" she opened the doors and walked into the gym.

I got up and followed closely behind her. We both walked up to Kakashi.

"Hey, can I talk to you" I tapped his back. Anko peered over Kakashi's shoulder and grinned evilly, she knew what was going to happen.

"Yeah…what is it" Kakashi looked at me unenthusiastically.

"I decided to merge the guys and girls soccer teams" I stated with a monotone voice.

Kakashi stared blankly. "Of course, I'll go advise Tsunade-sama" Kakashi walked around us and left the gym, Anko walking closely behind.

"Heh, I guess the best person won today" Tenten smiled and laughed a little. I stared curiously at her.

"Hey, Neji what were you and Kakashi talking about?" Kiba wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Oh, sorry my bad" Kiba let go of me and put his arm around Tenten. "Hey beautiful, you got some amazing skills" Kiba winked at Tenten and she blushed furiously.

"Ummm…thanks" Tenten gave him a light smile.

"Maybe we could get together some time and-"

"HEY GUYS!!!" Naruto jumped and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Whatcha talkin about?"

Kiba growled "YOU IDIOT!!!" he shoved Naruto off of him and turned around with a red tint on his cheeks.

"Geez, I was just being friendly" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Hey…guys I need to tell you something" I called to the rest of the guys who were just standing around talking to each other. Everyone walked over slowly. I turned to Tenten and she smirked, then just quickly turned around and walked away. She apparently was talking to her team about something. Most of them smiled and cheered, some were just standing there looking unsurprised.

"AW YOU SEE NARUTO!!! YOU SCARED HER AWAY!!!" Kiba furiously attacked Naruto.

"HEY IF ANYTHING SCARED HER AWAY IT WOULD BE YOU DOG-BREATHE!!!" Naruto slapped Kiba and turned towards me.

"What did you want to tell us?" Sasuke spoke up.

"I talked to Kakashi…and I convinced him that we would merge the girls team with our own"

"REALLY!!! KAKASHI CHANGED HIS MIND!?!?" Naruto bounced around in circles.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Kankuro asked.

"I…convinced Kakashi that our team would be a million times better with all of us working together"

"That's great, now we have more power over the other teams" Gaara smiled. "We will crush everyone in our way"

Sasuke seemed uninterested. I guess he knew that it was gonna end up this way; I couldn't hide it from Sasuke and Shikamaru. They knew that it would be the other way around, if they won they would join and if we won they wouldn't. I switched it for the team for certain reasons but I guess it was all worthless anyway.

The girls approached us with smiles and smirks. Tenten in the front.

"Hey, new teammates" Tayuya smirked.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!" Naruto pulled Hinata into a tight hug, "NOW WE HAVE 2 GOALIES!!! NOW I CAN SIT OUR FOR WHILE AND WATCH US PLAY!!!"

Hinata blushed as red as a tomato. "Y-Y-Yeah, i-it would b-be fun" She smiled dreamily at him which ticked me off. I took a step towards them before I was stopped by and arm that pulled me back.

"So how's this gonna work?" Tenten asked. "What are the new positions gonna be? And more importantly who's gonna be the captain? You or Hinata?"

"Well I say we figure this out tomorrow, I have a headache from all that happened today and I want to get some rest. I'm sure everyone else is tired too" I looked over to the crowd and everyone nodded.

"Kay, we'll pick everything up tomorrow" Temari slouched and walked away to the door exiting the gym. Everyone followed.

"You got it your way…I hope your happy" I whispered to Tenten before I started leaving myself.

She walked beside me and grinned evilly. "Yeah I got this my way. The strongest person won today Neji. And that person wasn't you" she walked away from me and caught up with Hinata.

Something inside me burned with anger. I felt like picking up a truck and chucking it at her. This girl was able to bring my self-esteem down to almost nothing, how can she change moods so quickly? I watched from behind as she smiled and laughed along with Hinata.

"You seem pretty upset" Sasuke walked with me.

"Nah…I just want to get to my dorm and sleep" I sped up and focused only on getting to my room.

"I hear ya, I'm pretty worn-out too. I might not even do the rest of my homework"

"Tomorrow we have study hall 1st hour. I'm gonna do it then"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Sasuke took a left and headed to his room.

"Cya" I called and rushed to my own dorm.

Once I walked in I set my bad on the floor and just plopped on my bed. My bed was the closest to the door, so that was easy. Lee insisted on having the bed by the balcony so the sun would wake him up on Saturday's for his morning run. Surprisingly he wasn't here. He must be running extra laps again. It was 6 now and my body was exhausted. I sighed, it was too early for me to fall asleep, I didn't feel like doing my homework today…I reached over to the private desk next to my bed and graved my journal. I know, I know. Journals are for girls and stuff…but hey it keeps me calm other then meditating. And it's not like a diary like girls have. More manly if I do say so my self.

**Monday, 6:08pm.**

**Today was surprising actually. There's this new girl named Tenten…and she absolutely hates me. I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'm pretty sure she just hates me for being the captain of the boys' soccer team. So what if I didn't do anything to help the girl's soccer team? It wasn't my problem!!! ARG!!! She beautiful and everything on the outside but on the inside she's a total devil. I've seen the way she acts with everyone else. She's really friendly and nice with people but she's evil, mean, crazy and devious with me. I just I don't know why yet. But I will find out, I WILL find the answer to why she hates me so much.**

"Hey Neji" Lee walked in and I shut my journal and put I away.

"Sup"

"Wow you look youthfully drained of all your youthfulness!!!"

"I could say the same about you" I smirked. Lee was covered in sweat.

"I just finished running 500 laps around the school" Lee sat on his bed and took his weights off his ankles.

"How heavy are those?" I pointed to the weights he had in his hands.

"Gai-sensei just gave me these new ones!!! They youthfully weigh 500 pounds!!!"

My jaw dropped to the floor. "And you can RUN with those on?" My eye started twitching.

"WHY YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!! I HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO ENDURE THE HEAVY WEIGHT SO I CAN YOUTHFULLY RUN FASTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE WILL EVER RUN AT THE STATE MEET!!! GAI-SENSEI IS WHIPPING ME INTO SHAPE!!!" Lee stroke the nice-guy pose. "you wanna try some for soccer?"

"…" they could improve my speed… "You got some…a little less heavy?"

"My lightest is a youthful weight of 150 pounds" Lee stated

"…" anything to get faster. "Sure Lee…can I borrow them?"

"WHY YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LEND YOU MY BEGINNER WEIGHTS!!!" Lee jumped happily and rampaged threw his closet and handed them to me.

"Thanks Lee, I owe you one"

"It is no problem my youthful friend. Now I must youthfully take a shower!!! Cya later!!!" Lee graved his bag and walked into the shower.

My boredom came over me and I eventually turned on the TV and watched the national soccer league. After that I watched some boxing and MMA fights. Eventually I drifted off into sleep when my eye lids were so heavy I just let them close.

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! GIVE ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE TOO. THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL :D **_


	3. A New Kind Of Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything else in this chapter!!!…if I did own Naruto I would put NEJITEN, SasuSaku, NaruHina & ShikaIno 2gether OH and I would kill Temari**

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**~Last Time~**_

"WHY YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!! I HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO ENDURE THE HEAVY WEIGHT SO I CAN YOUTHFULLY RUN FASTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE WILL EVER RUN AT THE STATE MEET!!! GAI-SENSEI IS WHIPPING ME INTO SHAPE!!!" Lee stroke the nice-guy pose. "You wanna try some for soccer?"

"…" they could improve my speed… "You got some…a little less heavy?"

"My lightest is a youthful weight of 150 pounds" Lee stated

"…" anything to get faster. "Sure Lee…can I borrow them?"

"WHY YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LEND YOU MY BEGINNER WEIGHTS!!!" Lee jumped happily and rampaged threw his closet and handed them to me.

"Thanks Lee, I owe you one"

"It is no problem my youthful friend. Now I must youthfully take a shower!!! Cya later!!!" Lee graved his bag and walked into the shower.

My boredom came over me and I eventually turned on the TV and watched the national soccer league. After that I watched some boxing and MMA fights. Eventually I drifted off into sleep when my eye lids were so heavy I just let them close.

_**-x-X-x-**_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_SLAM_

_CRASH_

"Neji!!! That's the 37th alarm clock this year!!!" Lee shouted at me as he got up to try and fix the dead alarm clock. "We're in the middle of the semester!!! Do you expect me to buy 37 more!!! Just for you to break?!?!"

"Bite me" I groaned. I pulled the blanket closer to me and felt the heat given off by it.

"NO NEJI!!! We have to get to class!!!" Lee started pulling my blanket.

"It's ok if we're late once" I tugged my blanket back.

"NO NEJI!!! GAI-SENSEI SAIDS IT'S VERY UN-YOUTHFUL TO SHOW UP LATE TO ANYTHING AND ESPECIALLY NOT SCHOOL!!!" Lee yanked my blanket with a forceful tug. "WE MUSTN'T DISOBEY GAI-SENSEI!!!"

I graved my blanket making Lee loose his balance and he fell. "10 more minutes" I yawned.

"NEJI"

"Just 10 more minutes" I groaned "It won't kill you"

"Fine Neji, you win…." I herd Lee footsteps disappear.

"Finally, some peace and-"

"WAKE UP NEJI!!!" Lee bounced on my bed and started jumping on me.

"LEE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!" I kicked him off of me with all I had in my leg. Lee flew across our room and hit his back on our wall leaving an indent.

"YOSH!!! You're finally awake!!! Now get your back-pack, put on your uniform and let's get to class!!!" Lee shoved my uniform in my face. "Hurry before we're late!!!"

"Hn" I got changed in the bathroom and slung my back-pack over my shoulder.

"Don't forget to lock the door Neji" Lee warned when we were out in the hall.

"Nah…it's not like we have anything worth taking" I groaned. School is WAY too early for me, I know I may seem like a morning person but I'm really not.

"Alright then, LET US CONTINUE OUR WALK TO CLASS"

"Hn"

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you yesterday by asking…but how did your practice go? You seemed kinda…moody"

"I don't wanna talk about it" I turned my head away from Lee and walked ahead of him.

He caught up to me. "You know, it always helps someone to let there feelings out instead of keeping them bottled up like you're used to" Lee patted my back "Don't worry, I won't tell Hiashi-sama that you knocked up a cheerleader" Lee smiled.

I stopped walking. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?!?!?" I sucker punched Lee in the back of his head making him lunge forward falling on the carpeted ground.

"OW!!! WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE MOODY!!! I JUST ASSUMED!!!"

I gritted my teeth. "DON'T ASSUME STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!!!"

Lee stood up. "WELL IF YOU'RE NOT TELLING YOUR BEST FRIEND, THEN I MUST ASSUME IT'S SOMETHING PERSONAL THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO SHARE, AND JUDGING YOUR PERSONALITY THAT'S THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF"

"LEE YOU IDIOT, I LOST A SOCCER MATCH!!! AGAINST THE GIRLS!!! YOU HAPPY NOW!!!" My face was burning in rage just thinking about the match that we lost to so humiliatingly.

"Oh, well you could have just said so"

"Hn"

"By how much did you loose?"

"We lost 5-6" I frowned. "And it was MY fault, we need to practice more and stop underestimating our enemy's"

"Don't worry. You'll get them next time"

"There is NO next time. They merged the girls and boys team together"

"Well isn't that even better? I mean you have the girls that beat you on your side now"

"Yeah, but I didn't want them to be"

"Oh"

We reached homeroom after stopping by our lockers. I thanked god that Tuesday's were study hall hour in homeroom. After last night I didn't do any of my homework and I was counting on this to give me some time.

I sat down at my assigned seat, Lee taking his seat next to mine. After 2 minutes or so everyone started walking in with exhausted faces. I hear Tenten take her seat behind me.

"YOSH!!! I don't think we met officially yet have we, new student?" Lee was standing next to Tenten's desk giving her the nice-guy pose.

She giggled. "No, I don't think we have. I'm Hiroshino Tenten. Nice to meet you…"

"Rock Lee" They shook hands and grinned at each other. "I think we could become great friends Tenten-san"

I flinched.

"Well consider yourself, Tenten's new friend!!!" Tenten smiled.

Lee jumped in joy. "YAY!!! I have a new friend!!! Let the youthfulness rise in our new friendship"

Tenten laughed. "I like you Lee. You seem like a nice fun person. What hour do you have gym? I bet we would have fun racing each other"

"OH YES TENTEN-SAN IT WOULD BE FUN TO RACE YOU!!! BUT I MUST WARN YOU THOUGH THAT I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE YOUTHFUL TRACK TEAM!!! IT MIGHT BE DIFFICULT TO KEEP UP WITH ME, MY NEW FRIEND" Lee stork the nice guy-pose again.

"Oh, I don't think I'll have a problem" Tenten smirked. "I ran track in middle school, along with playing soccer"

I froze. So that's why she's so fast.

"YOSH IT'LL BE A YOUTHFUL FIGHT TO THE DEATH BETWEEN US NEW FRIENDS!!! MY GYM PERIOD IS 4TH HOUR!!!"

"Mine too!!!" Tenten jumped in joy.

"I'll see you then youthful new friend. I must sit down before Iruka-sensei shows up"

"Alright Lee. Talk to ya later then"

Lee sat down next to me again and I felt Tenten yank on my hair from behind me. I ignored her of course.

Sasuke came and sat down on the other side of me. He seemed in a rush and took his new laptop out of his school bag.

"Why you in such a hurry?" I asked.

"ENGLISH PAPER DUE TODAY" he basically shouted at me while he frantically typing at the keys.

"Oh yeah, I finished mine yesterday…dude we had that paper assigned to us like 4 days ago" I raised an eye-brow. "You haven't even started it?"

"Nope…it's hard to write a paper on _Romeo and Juliet_" Sasuke made a face. "Hey, what family did Romeo come from again?"

"Romeo is a Montague and Juliet is a Capulet. Start paying attention in class" I flicked my pencil at him which him in the eye.

"OW!!! Neji can't you see I'm trying to write my paper!!!" Sasuke chucked my pencil back at me and went back to typing his paper.

"Hn. Idiot you should have finished it a while ago" I smiled at his stupidity.

"Well I had no time!!! Sue me!!!" Sasuke hysterically rushed his fingers all over the keys, typing faster then anyone I've ever seen.

Uh-oh here comes his distraction.

"Hey Sasu-kun what's up?" Sakura sat on her desk behind Sasuke and ruffled his hair.

Sasuke stopped typing completely. "Nothing…just doing some homework" Sasuke closed his laptop and turned around to face Sakura with a smile.

I shook my head. "I thought you had an IMPORTANT paper to write Sasuke"

Sasuke turned to me. "…Well I could finish it up when study hall starts, I'm almost done anyway" Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura and they started talking casually.

There you have it. Sasuke's biggest weakness………………HARUNO SAKURA. I seriously don't get it, how can he forget all the things he needs to finish over some girl? I mean sure she's our friend and stuff. But completely loose himself to her? I bet that dude would take a gun shot for her. I wouldn't do all he does for some girl. Not in a million years.

"Ok class time to shut your little traps and listen to me" Iruka-sensei appeared in front of the class looking pretty serious. "I want all of you to do some type of school related thing, if you have no homework to do then quietly read a book or something. I want no noise, talking, whispering, texting, and defiantly no eating…Chouji put that away"

Chouji grumbled and hid his snacks in his back-pack.

Naruto stood up to protest "But Iruka, why can't we talk like we do every Tuesday?"

"Naruto I did not give you permission to stand, and to answer your question is because I'm on no sleep and I really just want to hear nothing. Nothing at all . Understood"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei" Naruto sat down and pouted.

Iruka went to his desk and pulled out a small book. No don't get perverted minds; it's not _COME COME PARADISE_ only Kakashi would read that shit. The title said _THE HUMAN BODY _ok that sounds kinda bad too…but hey maybe Iruka's an undercover doctor!!! Or a surgeon in war!!! Ow. Something's poking me. Ow. Quit it. Ow. I'm serious. Ow. Ok common. Ow. Damnit I said STOP…YAY!!! I overcame the dreaded pain in my back. Ow. Never mind.

I turned around to see where this pain was coming from and low and behold there sat Tenten all smiley with a pencil in her hand. She poked my face. I clenched my teeth and stretched my hand out to grab the dreaded pencil from her hand. She grinned and pointed to the front of the class. I ignored her; I kept reaching for the pencil and almost had it until she pulled it up above her smirking.

"Neji what did I say about messing around today?" Iruka was at my desk with and evil look on his face. He seemed as if he would rip all my hair out. NO NOT MY LOVELY COFFEE BROWN LOCKS!!! But that of course would be against the law to molest an innocent child by ripping out his hair.

I turned around and started doing my math homework. Iruka left with a big frown on his face. Damn this chick got me in trouble. She's just jealous that my hair is prettier then her's. Hmph.

I herd typing of keys next to me. But I didn't dare glance at Sasuke while he typed because of course Iruka would assume I was cheating and send me to the principal's office or something.

I herd pencil scribbles to the right side of me where Lee was writing his running record speech, I didn't look at Lee either for fear that I would be falsely accused of chatting again.

In front of me I could see that Naruto was doodling, yes doodling, he was making some sort of monster. I could tell because I only need to lift my eyes a little to see what was in front of me. Naruto's gonna get caught and sent to the vice principal's office again. Stupid dobe.

Next to him sat my little cousin Hinata, I didn't know what she was doing and I didn't care either.

I focused my eyes back on my own math homework. I started doing a long algebra equation when the pain in my back started again. Damn, does this girl like seeing me suffer or something? I continued to do my work but the pain started getting more and more irritating. Then it hit me. ILL WRITE A NOTE!!! Yes a note won't get me in trouble if Iruka doesn't see!!! Heh. What he doesn't _see_ won't hurt _me_!!! I ripped a little piece of paper from my notebook and wrote: **Why the hell do you keep poking me? **I crumpled the little piece of paper into a little ball and looked up. Iruka was still reading his book. I lightly tossed the little piece of paper behind me and the poking in my back ceased for a while. I waited for her to reply.

The paper landed right in front of me. I opened it and it read: **Do I need a reason to randomly poke people?**

I cursed under my breath and took my pen out again. **Don't answer my question with another question!!! Just stop poking me!!!** I tossed the paper behind my back and growled. The poking stopped for about 10 seconds then it came back, with a paper in front of me.

**MAKE ME**

I gritted me teeth and turned around. I snatched the pencil right out of her hand. "Damnit leave me alone" I whispered for just enough for her to hear.

The edges of her lips rolled up into a smile.

I glared at her. "What's so funny?"

Tenten tried to tack her pencil back. I raised it over my head so she wouldn't get it.

Then it was gone from my hand. I was confused for a while but when I saw Tenten's sad face I turned to see Iruka hovering over me with Tenten's mechanical pencil in hand. "Neji in the hall. NOW"

I opened my mouth to protest but I was cut off.

"I don't care for your reasons Hyuuga. IN THE HALL" Iruka pointed the way out. He gave Tenten her pencil back and waited for me to stand and exit the classroom. I stood and I felt all eyes on me. Tenten looked sorry since people were looking at her with curious eyes. I lazily got up, stuffed my hands in my pockets and left the class. Iruka on my heels.

I was exiting the class room when I turned around to see Tenten, with that Devil's smirk she had plastered all over her face. I swear in those two seconds I saw two red horns pop out and replaced her Chinese twin buns, and a devil's tail come out of her ass. I left the room and was in the hallway now.

"Neji I'm very disappointed in you" Iruka-sensei frowned "You would be the last person I thought would disobey my orders"

"…Yes I know sensei but I _wasn't_ socializing…" I glared at my own feet. Should I tell on her?

"Then what were you doing Neji?" Iruka glared daggers into me and I knew I wasn't the tattle-tail kind of guy.

"I was borrowing a pencil from Tenten …that's all" I lied.

"Before I came over to your desk I saw your eyes wondering around you, you kept your eyes at a distance. For fear that I would catch you" Iruka's face was pure red. "I always catch cheaters"

"…I was just thinking…on my math homework…I couldn't figure out an equation so I concentrate by gazing around in my own area…" I gave Iruka a weak smile. Hopefully he'll believe me.

"How stupid do you think I am Neji?" Iruka didn't seem pleased with me.

Crap. Evasive maneuver 11-27B!!!

"I don't think your stupid at all Sensei I was just explaining to you what I was doing" I shrugged lightly, smiled and waited for him to answer.

"…"

"…"

"Neji you come prepared to my class everyday. I don't see why today is any different. Of course you picked the best day to tick me off" Iruka saw right threw me.

"Gomen sensei, I just didn't have a pencil with me"

"Alright, I'll believe you for now. But I'm going to have to speak to your uncle about this"

"WHAT?! WHY?! ALL I DID WAS FORGET TO BRING A PENCIL TO CLASS TODAY!!" I couldn't let my uncle know anything about today. He'll interrogate me to no end!!! And if I know one person I can't lie to it's him, with his piecing white eyes and his disappointed frown. I feel like I'm getting punished by my own father. OH SHIT!!! THIS FRIDAY I HAVE TO GO BACK HOME!!! SAVE ME DEAR KAMI-SAMA!!! I PROMISE NEVER TO LIE AGAIN IN MY LIFE!!!

Iruka stared at me. "And no you're yelling at me?" Iruka's stare turned into a huge frown and his face was turning a bright red color. "GO TO THE OFFICE AND STAY THERE UNTIL CLASS IS DISMISSED"

"BUT IRUKA ALL I DID-"

"WAS DISOBEY MY ORDERS"

"GOMEN SENSEI, BUT ALL I NEEDED WAS A-"

"YES, YES I KNOW. A PENCIL"

"ISN'T CALLING MY UNCLE A LITTLE-"

"CALLING YOUR GUARDIAN IS THE EXACT THING TO DO"

"I JUST MISPLACED-"

"A PENCIL, I KNOW"

"YEAH, THEN WHY DO I HAVE TO-"

"BECAUSE I GAVE THE CLASS ONE ORDER. AND THAT ORDER WAS TO SHUT UP, STAY QUIET AND NOT TALK TO PEOPLE AROUND YOU!!! IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PENCIL YOU COULD HAVE SIMPLY READ A BOOK INSTEAD. I KNOW YOUR SMART ENOUGH TO FIGURE THAT OUT MR. HYUUGA" Iruka's face was about to blow up.

I give up.

There's no way I'll get Iruka to believe me.

She had her way again.

Why does she hate me so much? I cried anime tears in my head which created a swimming pool that Tenten was splashing in._ Damn_.

Just keep in mind Hiroshino Tenten _**THE GOOD GUYS ALWAYS WIN!!!**_

I glumly nodded and was about to open the class door to get my things.

"No. Leave your stuff here. I'll have someone who shares the next class with you take it to your seat"

I nodded and stalked off to the office, where I will have to explain to principal Tsunade what happened. I herd Iruka slam the door behind him and I felt sorry for whoever made another sound in that room. Iruka would take his bazooka out from under his desk and shoot them…damn I hope it's Tenten who pisses him off next.

I smiled and continued my way to the office.

Now you know this is a big ass school and all. Well guess what!!! THE ELEVATORS ARE FIXED!!! YAY!!! I'm doing the happy dance in my mind right now. I pushed the office button when I entered the elevator and down I went. WEEEE!!! I love elevators. Of course on the outside of me I'm Mr. CCC. Mr. Calm Cool and Collected. But no one can read my mind so I can say whatever I want!!! Hee hee.

Well I finally got to the office when Tsunade-sama looked up pretty surprised.

Tsunade motioned me into her office. I followed. "Well what can I say Mr. Hyuuga besides I'm very surprised you're here" Tsunade look up at me suspiciously. "Iruka seemed pretty pissed off when he spoke to me just a few seconds ago. Have a seat"

I sat down and look at her firmly in the eyes. Inside I was trembling with fear that she would call Hiashi-sama.

"Can you explain your behavior in homeroom?" Tsunade laid back in her wheelie chair and drank some coffee.

"I was just trying to borrow a pencil from Ms. Hiroshino, lady Tsunade. But I guess Iruka took it the wrong way and thought I was socializing" I never left eye contact from her.

Tsunade sighed. "Iruka said you would try and pull a fast one but see look" Tsunade took out a little laptop an typed some keys in it. "That book that Iruka reads is also a camera. He can keep an eye on his class while reading and studying"

HA!!! TAKE THAT TENTEN!!! NOW TSUNADE WILL SEE ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!!

"He sent you the video?" I asked.

"Yes, now take a look" Tsunade turned the laptop to me.

There I was. Taking out some homework. HEY WAIT!!! You cant even see Tenten behind me!!! Damn. In the video I turned around I tried to take something. Then the camera came closer and Iruka said something. The camera was focused on me and I saw my eyes were doing small circles. Not really but I could see how that would look suspicious. Then the camera went off of me and went over to Naruto. Who by the way looked like he was doin a lot of work from the camera's point of view. When it went back to me I was turned around again and taking the pencil out of Tenten's hand. When she tried to take it back the pencil was over my head. The camera seemed to get closer and that's when Iruka shut it off.

I stared at the laptop. From Iruka's point of view it DID look like I was being a jerk or socializing. I was doomed.

Tsunade closed to laptop and stared at me. "Now what do you have to say?"

"…I was just borrowing a pencil…I know how bad that looked from Iruka's view but I…" My words were all bundled up and nothing could come out.

Tsunade sighed. "I'll let it slid for now. You may go to your next class…but I get more behavior reports for you I'll have to take action"

I nodded "Arrigatou Tsunade-sama"

"Now get to class, before I change my mind"

"Hai" I got up and headed for my next class.

_**-x-X-x-**_

"Nice of you to join us today Neji" Orochimaru-sensei acknowledged my presence. Why is Naruto sitting in my seat? I stared at him for awhile totally clueless. "Oh, sorry Hyuuga-san, we have a new seating chart" Orochimaru handed me the clip-board. I looked around the sheet and found my name. I stared at my name for more then a minute, or rather the person I sat next too's name. "Neji do you need help finding your seat?" Orochimaru-sensei frowned. I guess I was taking up his time. I shook my head and handed him the clipboard. I didn't dare look up. I knew what would happen.

I sat down at my seat where I found all my things on top of my desk neatly. I didn't look anywhere but forward. I felt a couple of eyes on me to my right but I didn't look in that direction, for fear of what I would find.

"Now, class proceed to mix these chemicals. When you have smoke coming from the top of the beaker alert me at once. Here are your instructions" Orochimaru passed out some papers to each desk. "You may work with your lab partners"

Damn.

"Neji isn't it great!!! Orochimaru-sensei added Tenten to our group!!! Now we're a group of 3 instead just us 2" Lee smiled.

"………Yeah just great………" I muttered.

"Listen Neji…I'm sorry for what Iruka-sensei accused you of…if there's anything I could do I-"

"You can get the hell away from me" I spat out at her. Clearly very pissed.

Tenten frowned and looked away.

"NOW NEJI THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A NEW FRIEND!!! AND THAT'S DEFIANTLY NOT HOW YOU ACCEPT AN APOLOGY" Lee lectured me. "Now apologize"

"No" I graved the instruction sheet from on top of Tenten's binder and started reading it. Before it was snatched out of my hands.

"Neji!!!" Lee glared at me. "APOLOGIZE!!!"

"No"

"NOW"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES!!!!!"

"LEE STOP SHOUTING!!!" Orochimaru-sensei screeched. "ONE MORE SHOUT FROM YOU AND YOU'LL BE DISMISSED!!! UNDERSTOOD!!!"

"YES SIR!!!" Lee glared at me. "Apologize"

"Why should I?" I turned to Tenten who had a sad look on her face, the whole puppy dog eyes, cute pout, and a lonely tear falling from her check which she swiftly dried from her face. YEAH RIGHT!!! DON'T TRY AND PULL YOUR VICTIM ACT _AGAIN_!!!

Lee tried not to shout "Neji now look what you did. You made our youthful flower cry"

"Hn. Whatever"

"It's ok Lee…he has all the right to be mad at me" Tenten sniffled and passed me the chemicals. "Here, I wouldn't want to get you mad again" she wiped her eyes and got up. She said something to Orochimaru-sensei, took the bathroom pass and left the room.

"I hope your happy Neji-san" Lee stared at me in disappointment.

I frowned. "I didn't do anything to her. She's the one who wont leave me alone" I picked up the instruction paper and read to mix the green stuff with the blue mixture that has sodium.

"Here's the match Neji-san" Lee handed me the match that we were suppose to throw in after 5 minutes of mixing. "And maybe you should try to be more caring Neji…I mean the way you treated Tenten-chan was awfully cruel"

I kept my eyes on the mixture. "Maybe so but believe me Lee, she deserves it"

"I know your mad because you were called to the office and maybe even because the school might tell your uncle…but that still doesn't make it right" His voice lowered, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"You don't know what she did to get me in trouble in the first place" I gritted my teeth and mixed with irritation.

"Probably not…through your eyes. But it looked like you were being a total jerk from everyone else's view" Lee nodded over to the door where Tenten just came through.

I stopped mixing and through the match in.

It went form blue to green.

To yellow.

To orange.

To red.

…bubbles started coming out from the bottom to top. Lee and I stared at the beaker and waiting for the smoke that was suppose to come. Tenten walked calmly toward us.

_**BOOM!!!**_

Fire blew out of the beaker right into my face, little flames landed on Lee's sleeve which he quickly swatted off. My face felt burnt. It hurt like shit but I wouldn't allow a scream out of me. The chemicals were sizzling on my face; it felt like it was tearing through my skin. That's the last thing I felt before I hit the ground, unconscious.

"NEJI!!!" It was Lee and Tenten. That's last thing I herd for awhile.

_**TENTEN POV**_

Oh shit.

"NEJI!!!" I screamed for the second time and ran over to him. Lee was already by his side holding him up.

Orochimaru-sensei ran over pushing everyone out of his way. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!! WE HAVE A CHEMICAL EMERGENCY" Orochimaru shoved Naruto out of the way which made him fall to the ground.

Orochimaru-sensei took some sort of napkin out of his pocket and wiped Neji's face. The napkin turned green, I couldn't help but think that was a bad thing. There were whisper's and cries throughout the room.

"NII-SAN!!!" Hinata made her way to us and started balling.

"Hinata he might be dangerous!!!" Naruto picked Hinata up away from Neji and hugged her. Letting her cry on his shoulder.

"SASUKE IS HE GONNA BE ALRIGHT?!?!" Sakura screamed with tears falling down her face.

"I BET HE WILL BILLBOARD-BROW!!!" Ino hugged Sakura and they started crying together.

"SOMEONE TAKE NEJI TO THE NURSES OFFICE!!!" Orochimaru ordered.

Everyone stepped back afraid of Neji. His face was turning different colors, he seemed to be in pain.

"I'LL DO IT!!!" Lee and I screamed simultaneously.

"GET HIM THERE QUICK WHILE I CLEAN THE CHEMICAL SPILL!!!"

"Let's go Tenten" Lee ordered and graved Neji from his left side.

"Got it" I reached for his right side and slung his arm over my shoulder.

We ran to the nurse's office and explained to Shizune what happened.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO NEED THESE MASKS IF YOU PLAN ON STAYING HERE" Shizune threw some masks at us which we hurriedly put on.

I almost felt bad for the guy…**ALMOST**.

I smiled. Revenge is sweet. Years ago I told you that you'd pay, and here I am once again…Neji-kun

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**REVIEW!!! IDEA'S ARE WELCOME!!! I'LL FIT IN EVERY ONE OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS THAT I GET. As long as there reasonable.**_


End file.
